World's Change -HunHan-
by EzzaKwangLu
Summary: Ketika semangat dan cinta dapat mengubah dunia yang kita lihat selama ini. HunHan here! EXO


**WORLD'S CHANGE**

Author : EzzaKwangLu (Reza Nina Arisandi)

Title : World's change

Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, other casts find by yourself ^^

Genre : Bromance, School life, fluff

Summary : Ketika semangat dan cinta dapat mengubah dunia yang kita lihat selama ini. HunHan here!

Disclaimer : FF ini diangkat dari series komik manga berjudul sama karya Anashin ^^ dengan beberapa tambahan dan setting serta tokoh yang berbeda ^_^ tapi walau begitu FF ini tetap punya saya! ^^ Thanks for Anashin atas karya nya yang keren :*

Recommended song :

CNBLUE – Run

IU – Good Day

EXO – The Star

_**Happy Reading~**_

* * *

Hari yang cerah di kota Seoul. Tampak para siswa dari SM High School sangat semangat merayakan Festival Olahraga yang diadakan setiap tahun. Yup, ini adalah sekolah khusus laki-laki yang ada di salah satu daerah kecil di Seoul.

Pertandingan yang berlangsung sekarang adalah pertandingan final estafet antarkelas. Para siswa dengan kompak meneriaki nama teman sekelas mereka untuk memberikan semangat kepada mereka. Namun, ada satu namja yang duduk manis di sebuah meja panjang sambil memegang mikrofon.

"Pertandingan final estafet antarkelas. Peringkat saat ini, em peringkat 1 adalah kelas 3-6, peringkat 2 adalah kelas 3-2, peringkat 3 ada kelas 1-5 dan peringkat 4 ada kelas 2-1." Namja manis bersurai keemasan tersebut berseru dengan semangat.

"Tak lama lagi, tongkat estafet akan diserahkan kepada pelari terakhir." Lanjutnya.

Namja manis itu tersenyum sambil sesekali menyeka keringat yang bercucuran di keningnya. Menatap pertandingan seru yang ada dihadapannya dengan semangat.

"_Hah, akhirnya aku mulai terbiasa."_ Dia menghela napasnya pelan.

"Sepertinya tidak mungkin." Ucap seorang namja yang duduk disebelah namja manis itu, guru olahraga. Dengan name tag yang ada di dada kirinya 'Choi Minho'.

"Eh ?" Namja manis itu menoleh.

"Sangat jarang sekali murid kelas 1 menjadi juara dan mengalahkan kelas 2 ataupun 3."

Namja manis itu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada pertandingan yang sedang berlangsung. Memang benar, pertandingan ini sangat sengit. Namja manis itu mengerutkan kening saat melihat pelari kelas 2-1 berhasil menyalip pelari dari kelas 1-5, membuat kedudukan bertukar tempat sekarang.

"Mimpi yang fana." Ucap salah satu murid kelas 1-5, namanya Kim Joonmyun.

"Yah, setidaknya kita sudah berusaha." Sahut namja disebelahnya, Do Kyungsoo.

"Oi kalian! Sudah untung bisa masuk final!" kedua namja bernama Joonmyun dan Kyungsoo tadi menoleh ke sumber suara. Mereka terkejut, ternyata teman satu tim mereka yang berbicara.

"Sehun~." Desis mereka berdua.

"Kenapa sudah menyerah ? padahal aku belum lari." Namja bernama Sehun tersebut menampakkan wajahnya yang merah menahan kesal.

"Ah Sehun." Kyungsoo hanya bisa menunduk.

"Tapi rasanya sudah mustahil, Sehun." Kini namja lain yang berucap, namanya Byun Baekhyun dari kelas 1-5.

Namja bernama Sehun tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya pada teman satu timnya yang sekaraang sedang berlari.

"Hoi Jongin!" namja bernama Jongin itu menoleh pada Sehun sambil terus berusaha berlari.

"Jangan menyerah sebelum berakhir!" teriak Sehun. Jongin mengangguk.

Namja manis yang sedari tadi duduk dan hanya mengamati namja bernama Sehun itu tertegun.

"Tidak peduli kamu ada di urutan berapa, pokoknya cepatlah berikan tongkat estafetnya padaku! Ayo berjuang!" Sehun terus berteriak dengan semangat.

"_Anak yang semangat."_ Batin namja manis itu sambil terus memperhatikan Sehun, tanpa sadar dia melupakan mikrofon yang tergeletak diatas meja. Menatap Sehun yang kini sudah meraih tongkat estafet dan berlari dengan sangat semangat.

"_Sejak dulu aku sudah menduga, kalau kita mampu mengubah sesuatu yang mustahil dalam diri kita menjadi hal yang tidak mustahil. Pasti kita akan dapat melihat dunia berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Ternyata itu memang benar, pemandangan yang belum pernah kusaksikan sebelumnya, pasti sudah banyak disaksikan olehnya. Makanya dia bisa sekeren itu." _Batin namja manis tersebut.

~~~~!

* * *

Satu tahun kemudian.

_**entah sejak kapan, kekaguman itu berubah menjadi 'suka'.**_

"Em itu, em Sehun."

_**Tapi ….?**_

"….."

Sehun tidak bergeming. Dia masih menatap kertas dihadapannya tanpa memperdulikan namja manis yang memanggilnya dan berdiri di depannya.

"Ng, Sehun?" panggil namja manis itu lagi.

"Apa ?!" Sehun menjawab dengan gusar dan dengan wajah penuh kekesalan.

Namja manis itu terlonjak kaget, "Eh? Kenapa marah ?".

"Habis aku belum dengar, ditunjuk semena-mena jadi ketua panitia olahraga hanya karena bolos saat rapat kelas. Mesti diputuskan begitu, tapi aku ini sibuk. Pokoknya tidak bisa seperti ini!" Sehun meluapkan semua kekesalannya.

"Ha?" namja manis didepannya hanya memandang bingung Sehun. "Percuma bicara denganku."

"_Apa orang ini benar-benar Sehun yang waktu itu ?"_

"Oh, kamu juga bolos saat rapat kelas ?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ah tahun lalu aku sudah ikut dan sangat menikmatinya, jadi tahun ini aku mengajukan diri."

"Mengajukan diri ?" Tanya Sehun bingung setengah mati. Namja manis itu mengangguk.

"Kamu anak rajin ya ?" Tanya Sehun dengan wajah penasaran.

"Tidak."

"Kamu Kyuhyun ya ?"

"Bukan. Namaku Luhan. Kita kan sekelas Sehun ?" Namja bernama Luhan itu menatap Sehun tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak mengenal Luhan ? teman sekelasnya ?

"Oh Luhan. Sepertinya aku bisa tenang dengan mengandalkanmu." Sehun tersenyum menatap Luhan.

"Eh ?"

"Luhan, tolong kerjakan juga bagianku." Ucap Sehun dengan senyum yang dibuat semanis mungkin.

"_Ha?!"_

"Budi baikmu ini akan kubalas, Luhan." Sehun mengangkat kedua telapak tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya. Membuat Luhan merasakan ada yang berdetak kencang didada sebelah kirinya.

"_Tanganku."_ Batin Luhan sambil menatap kedua telapak tangannya. Sementara Sehun sudah beranjak pergi.

"Yo Jongdae! Kita ke klub yuk!" panggil Sehun pada Jongdae yang baru saja melintas dihadapannya.

Jongdae berbalik, "Eh? Kamu ada rapat panitia kan ?"

"Santai saja." Ucap Sehun santai dan berlalu begitu saja.

"_Bukan waktunya untuk terpesona, Luhan. Dia benar-benar serius tidak mau bergabung dengan panitia."_ Luhan mencubit pipinya sendiri.

"_Kalau begini, aku bisa menyesal sudah suka padanya. Mana hari ini langsung rapat. Padahal dari jauh dia terlihat berkilauan. Kupikir kami bisa dekat dengan menjadi panitia disini."_ Luhan menopang dagunya malas, sesekali mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Em Luhan, Sehun mana? Dia bolos?" ucap Minho songsaengnim pada Luhan. Luhan tersentak.

"Ah, hari ini dia bilang sedikit tidak enak badan. Dia bilang akan datang di rapat berikutnya."

"_Kenapa aku malah membela Sehun ? Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!" _ Luhan menjitak kepalanya sendiri, "Ah sakit."

Minho songsaengnim memberikan waktu istirahat. Luhan memutuskan untuk mengunjungi klub olahraga, basket. Dia mengintip dari kaca pintu masuk.

"Aku harus bilang! Harus!" gumam Luhan. Tanpa sadar didepannya sudsh berdiri namja yang sedang memainkan bola ditangannya.

"Loh? Luhan? Ada apa ?"

"Oh Baekhyun, Sehun ada ?"

"Kalau Sehun sih sudah pergi latihan di klub sepak bola. Dia dimintai tolong untuk mendukung klub sepak bola sampai pertandingan yang akan datang."

"Eh? Makssudmu dia pemain ganda?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Normalnya sih tidak bisa, tapi Sehun itu spesial."

Setelah selesai berbincang sebentar dengan Baekhyun, Luhan memutuskan untuk pergi ke klub sepak bola. Ternyata benar, Sehun ada disana. Sehun sedang menggiring bola menuju gawang lawan. Lagi-lagi Luhan tertegun melihatnya.

"_Dia memang keren."_

Luhan bisa melihat Siwon songsaengnim menghampiri Sehun.

"Sehun, kamu boleh istirahat. Dari tadi belum istirahat kan ?"

"Ah tidak apa songsaengnim. Maaf sudah bikin cemas." Ucap Sehun sambil mengelap peluh yang ada di lehernya.

Luhan mash tertegun melihat Sehun. Secara tidak langsung dia mengingat ucapan Baekhyun saat mereka berbincang tadi.

_Biasanya dia akan menolak jika dimintai tolong, tapi kali ini kondisi klub sepak bola sedang sulit jadi apa boleh buat dia menerima tawaran itu. Dia tidak mau setengah-setengah karena pasti akan merepotkan kedua belah pihak. Makanya dia berjuang sekuat tenaga – Baekhyun._

"Dia memang menyilaukan." Ucap Luhan pelan.

_Yah, apa boleh buat._

~~!

* * *

**Sedang rapat panitia Festival Olahraga 15:00.**

Sekali lagi Luhan hadir dalam rapat kepanitiaan untuk acara festival olahraga tahun ini. Sehun tidak hadir lagi kali ini.

"Luhan. Ada apa dengan Sehun ?" Minho songsaengnim menanyakan hal yang sama pada Luhan. Tubuh Luhan menegang.

"Em hari ini, dia sakit perut." Jawab Luhan mencoba sesantai mungkin agar Minho songsaengnim tidak curiga.

"Tapi tugasnya tetap kami kerjakan berdua kok. Tenang saja songsaengnim!" lanjut Luhan dengan senyuman yang lebar.

_Habis, kalau sudah suka, mau gimana lagi ?_

"Oke. Sema selesai."

Luhan yang baru saja selesai membuat nomor-noor dada untuk para peserta pertandingan di festival olahraga pun meregangkan tangannya yang hampir terasa mati rasa.

"Tadinya sempat cemas karena jumlahnya banyak. Ternyata masih bisa dilakukan sendirian." Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke luar jendela. Dilihatnya beberapa murid yang sedang bermain sepak bola.

"Sudah waktunya dia pergi ke klub sepak bola, ya?" gumam Luhan sambil menopang dagu.

"Lagi lihat apa ?"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar. Seketika Luhan diam. Tentu saja, dia sangat mengenal suara itu, suara Oh Sehun.

"Eh Sehun ? Kok kamu disini ?"

"Mau bantu bikin tugas."

"Ti-tidak perlu."

"Tadi aku bertemu Minho songsaengnim. Dia memintaku untuk tidak memaksakan diri kalau perutku masih sakit."

Luhan terkejut mendengarnya, "Ah maaf, kamu dimarahi ya ?".

"Tidak. Aku malah dipuji."

"Eh?"

"Padahal semua kesusahan karena tugasnya banyak, tapi kelas kita berjuang menyelesaikan tugas-tugas dengan lebih cepat. Begitu katanya."

"Oh begitu, syukurlah. Maaf ya, lain kali akan kucari alasan yang lebih masuk akal lagi." Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Sehun tersenyum tipis, lalu melihat tumpukan kertas di atas meja.

"Benar-benar mengerjakannya sendirian ?" Sehun mengangkat tumpukan nomor dada tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tahun lalu juga sama. Jadi sudah terbiasa. Lagian, sudah beres, jangan khawatir."

"Oh begitu ?"

"Iya."

"Kalau begitu kamu mau apa untuk balasannya ?" Tanya Sehun sambil tersenyum pada Luhan. Luhan menatapnya bingung.

"Balasan ?"

"Iya, aku sudah bilang kan ? budi baikmu akan kubalas."

Beberapa saat kemudian. Disebuah taman.

"Aku makan ya?" Tanya Luhan semangat. Sebuah es krim sedang digenggam olehnya.

"Yakin begitu saja cukup ?" Sehun yang berdiri dihadapan Luhan pun mulai menggantungkan tangannya pada _horizontal bar_ (?) –alat untuk bergelantungan yang biasa ada ditaman-.

"Ya." Luhan menganggukan kepalanya.

_Soalnya aku bisa bersama dengan Sehun. Tidak kusangka akan bisa berduaan dengan Sehun seperti ini. Rasanya seperti kencan sepulang sekolah. –Luhan. _

"Apa ?" tiba-tiba Sehun bertanya, membuat Luhan kikuk.

"Ah tidak." Jawab Luhan kikuk. Kenapa tiba-tiba Sehun bertanya ?

"Pertandingan estafet tahun lalu benar-benar luar biasa." Luhan membuka topik pembicaraan baru karena dirasanya suasana mulai kaku.

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, "Estafet ?".

"Saat festival olahraga."

"Oh."

"Saat menang waktu itu, pasti duniamu berubah kan ?" ucap Luhan sambil menyantap es krim di tangan kanannya.

Sehun yang sekarang sudah berganti posisi menjadi duduk di atas _horizontal bar_ pun menoleh. Bingung.

"Dunia ?"

"Saat bisa melakukan hal yang tadinya kamu pikir mustahil, kamu jadi melihat pemandangan yang berbeda, kan ?"

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya, "Ah, em, begitulah.".

Luhan tersenyum, "Tuh kan. Enaknya! Aku juga ingin merasakan pengalaman seperti itu."

Sehun menoleh. Lalu meloncat turun dengan gerakan melompat yang memukau. Luhan membuka mulutnya takjub.

"Apa itu tadi ? hebat!" ucap Luhan dengan wajah takjub luar biasa.

"Biasa saja. Aku juga bisa teknik lain."

"Kak."

Sehun dan Luhan menoleh. Mereka melihat sekumpulan anak kecil laki-laki yang tadi sedang bermain baseball di dekat mereka kini berlarian mendekat.

"Kasih liat lagi teknik seperti tadi dong." Pinta salah satu anak laki-laki berbaju kaos merah dan menggunakan topi bertuliskan 'XOXO'.

"Iya dong kak." Sahut anak yang lain yang mengenakan kaos bergambar panda.

Dan anak-anak lain pun dengan semangat berteriak, "Ayo ayo ayo.".

Luhan menoleh menatap Sehun. Sehun menutup matanya sekilas lalu berkata, "O-oke."

Sehun pun mulai melakukan teknik-teknik lain yang dia kuasai.

_Putar putar berdiri._

"Uwoo." Teriak mereka semua kagum.

_Putar putar berdiri._

"Wah!"

"Kak. Selanjutnya putarannya lebih banyak lagi dong." Pinta anak dengan rompi merah muda.

Sehun menoleh. Dia memasang wajah kesal saat melihat di anatara sekumpulan anak-anak itu, Luhan juga ikut duduk tersenyum melihatnya.

"_Kejam!"_ batin Sehun.

"Ah Luhan. Ayo gentian." Ucap Sehun sambil menyeringai.

"Eh?!"

"Ayolah, jangan pelit-pelit. Tunjukkan teknik 'itu' pada mereka!" Sehun menarik tangan Luhan.

"Ngomong apa sih ? tidak mau!"

"Ayolah kak." Ucap anak-anak tadi.

"Tuh semuanya ingin lihat." Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum dan mengambil posisi duduk di antara anak-anak itu.

"Serius ? tidak boleh menolak ?"

"Tidak boleh!" teriak anak-anak itu kompak.

"Kalau begitu, yang gampang saja ya? _Putar belakang_ saja boleh kan ?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Kali ini boleh deh, bagi yang belum bisa, perhatikan baik-baik ya."

""Iya."

"Mulai ya." Luhan mulai menggenggam _horizontal bar_ itu. Mulai mencoba mengangkat badan dan kaki nya.. berkali-kali tetapi tetap saja _gagal_.

"Ini sih, contoh yang tidak benar." Desis Sehun pelan.

Luhan yang masih tetap gagal akhirnya menoleh. "Ah ternyata memang tidak bisa! Padahal barusan aku merasa aku bisa. Loh yang lain pada kemana ?!" teriak Luhan kaget saat menyadari Sehun hanya duduk sendirian. Duduk dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Mereka bilang bisa ketularan kalau melihat lebih lama lagi, jadi mereka semua pergi."

"Eh?!"

"Jarang sekali melihat orang yang 'buta olahraga' sepertimu."

"Ini karena dulu aku kurang latihan. Sehun, ajari aku dong. Aku pasti bisa!."

"Sudah hentikan saja."

Luhan terdiam.

"Menurutku, tidak akan bisa. Kalaupun aku ajari, pasti akan buang-buang waktu saja." Luhan menundukkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Tenang saja Luhan. Hidupmu tidak akan hancur hanya karena tidak bisa melakukan putara ke belakang." Sehun tersenyum. Lalu berbalik berjalan meninggalkan Luhan.

"Tunggu!" teriak Luhan. Namun Sehun terus berjalan, "Tunggu Sehun!".

_**Merasa ditolak.**_

Luhan menopang dagunya pada gagang _horizontal bar_ trsebut.

"Ukh, rasanya seperti ada tembok besar yang menghalangiku dan Sehun. Tapi, karena dia bilang mustahil, ini justru jadi kesempatan bagiku. Kalau ternyata aku bisa, pasti dia akan terkejut dan berubah pikiran. Kalau aku bisa, duniaku pasti akan berubah!."

~~~!

* * *

"Selesai." Ucap Luhan riang.

Sehun mengangguk, "Ya."

"Tinggal dikumpul."

Sehun meraih kertas yang ada ditangan Luhan, "Biar aku saja, sekalian aku ke klub."

"Oke."

Saat mata Sehun menatap tangan Luhan, ada sebuah plester disana.

"Luhan, kenapa tanganmu ?"

Luhan langsung menyembunyikan tangannya tersebut. tidak memperbolehkan Sehun untuk melihatnya.

"tidak apa-apa kok." Luhan tersenyum.

_Biarpun sudah latihan sampai tangan terluka, aku masih belum bisa. Tapi aku tidak mungkin mengatakannya. –Luhan_

"Kamu. Jangan-jangan masih mencoba _back flip_ –putaran kebelakang- ya ?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh ? toh itu tidak mengganggu orang lain."

"Tapi kamu tetap tidak bisa kan ?"

"Uh." Luhan menghela napas.

"Kenapa sih, segitu ngototnya ingin bisa ?" Sehun menopang dagunya sambil menatap Luhan.

"Ka-kalau aku bisa melakukannya, aku merasa pasti aka nada yang berubah."

"Ah soal itu ya, kamu pernah bilang soal dunia yang akan berubah itu, kan ? kamu serius ?"

"Eh ?"

"Jujur saja, waktu itu aku hanya asal jawab. Maaf yak arena sudah bohong."

"Ta-tapo, lomba estafet tahun lalu? Waktu itu kamu benar-benar keren! Kamu juga terlihat sangat senang!."

"Meskipun begitu, tidak ada yang berubah dengan duniaku atau hal semacam itu. Makanya, biarpun tidak bisa melakukan _back flip_, itu tidak masalah. Tidak akan ada yang berubah."

Wajah Luhan murung. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, hampir menangis. Sehun yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Luhan pun kaget.

"Eh ? Jangan menangis. Aku bicara seperti ini demi dirimu. Agar kamu tahu kenyataannya." Sehun bediri dan memegang pundak Luhan.

"Aku tidak menangis."

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

"….."

Sehun berjalan keluar ruangan dengan membawa kertas. Merasa resah, dia membalikkan badan untuk melihat Luhan yang masih duduk diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

~~!

* * *

"Sonsaengnim, maaf aku lupa mengumpulkan ini."

"Oh, Sehun? Berkas festival olahraga ya?" Sehun mengangguk dan menyerahkan kertas tersebut. setelah itu dia berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Tunggu Sehun. Saat festival olahraga nanti, untuk persiapan yang berat, sebisa mungkin kamu lakukan sendiri ya."

"Maksudnya ?" Sehun menoleh.

"Sebenarnya, karena penyakit kronis yang dideritanya sejak kecil, Luhan harus berhenti melakukan aktivitas olahraga."

"Apa ?! lalu, kenapa dia jadi panitia festival olahraga ?"

"Sekarang sepertinya dia sudah bisa melakukan olahraga ringan. Tapi dia memang jarang tampil di pertandingan utama. Sebagai gantinya, dia ingin berpartisipasi di festival olahraga sebagai panitia penyelenggara."

Seketika Sehun ingat kata-kata yang diucapkan Luhan saat itu.

_Ah tahun lalu aku sudah ikut dan sangat menikmatinya, jadi tahun ini aku mengajukan diri. –Luhan_

"Yah karena sekarang Luhan sudah seceria itu, saya rasa sudah tidak ada masalah. Hanya jaga-jaga saja."

Sehun masih diam. Memutar ulang perkataannya dan Luhan beberapa waktu lalu.

_Jarang sekali melihat orang yang 'buta olahraga' sepertimu. –Sehun_

_Ini karena dulu aku kurang latihan. –Luhan_

"sial, seharusnya dia bilang sejak awal. Karena tidak tahu, aku jadi melukai perasaannya." Sehun berjalan pelan melewati taman.

"Yang barusan itu sangat aneh kak."

"Tapi sepetinya sedikit lagi kakak bisa."

"Benarkah ?"

Sehun menoleh ke sumber suara. Dilihatnya Luhan yang sedang tertawa bersama dengan anak-anak kecil yang kemarin.

"Ah mesti aku ingat cara barusan! Tapi sekarang aku harus pulang. Lain kali, aku akan sering berkunjung." Ucap Luhan riang. Luhan meraih tasnya yang tergeletak di tanah.

"Nanti pacar kakak yang tampan itu datang juga kan ?"

"Eh?"

"Kami mau lihat aksinya lagi. Kakak yang manis, ajak pacarmu lagi."

"_Aku ?"_ batin Sehun.

"Ah maaf. Tapi dia bukan pacarku."

"Bukan pacar ?! padahal kemarin kalian kencan! Ehm tapi kalian berdua sama-sama suka kan ?"

"Tidak kok. Bertepuk sebelah tangan." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum.

Sehun melanjutkan perjalanannya pulang.

_**Apakah dunia akan berubah ?**_

**Aku juga ingin merasakan pengalaman itu.**

~~!

* * *

"Baiklah doggy, hari ini juga akan kutemani jalan-jalan." Ucap Luhan sambil mengikat tali anjing peliharaannya pada sebuah tiang.

Luhan mulaai latihan kembali di _horizontal bar_ tersebut.

"_Aku tidak ahli dalam menyerah. Meski mungkin tidak akan ada yang berubah, tapi aku tidak berhenti berharap. Soalnya, belum ada hal yang bisa kulakukan. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk pertama kalinya."_ Batin Luhan.

Luhan mencoba lagi. Lagi dan lagi. Sehingga akhirnya, akhirnya dia berhasil melakukan _back flip_.

"Berhasil! Uwaah, benar-benar bisa! Yah, kalau bicara soal apa yang berubah, mungkin hanya pemandangan yang terbalik ini. Tapi tidak apa." Luhan tertawa riang.

_**Tapi sebenarnya tanpa sepengetahuan kita, dunia pasti berubah.**_

Luhan membelalakkan matanya saat melihat sebuah tulisan terbalik yang terukir di kursi kayu di hadapannya.

-SELAMAT SUDAH BISA MELAKUKAN _BACK FLIP_! BY : SEHUN- 090-XXXX-XXXX (Nomor telepon)

~~!

* * *

Kring kring.

Sehun yang sedang mengendarai sepedanya tiba-tiba mendengar ponselnya yang berada didalam tas berdering. Dia mengangkatnya.

"Halo ?"

"Aku Luhan!"

"Ah kamu meneleponku, berarti…."

"Iya."

"Tunggu. Aku segera kesana."

**Meski tidak pandai mengungkapkannya.**

Sehun sudah sampai ditaman.

"Luhan."

"Sehun." Luhan menoleh dan menemukan Sehun yang melambaikan tangan padanya sambil tersenyum.

**Tapi suasana menyenangkan seperti ini adalah yang pertama kalinya bagiku.**

"Ternyata memang berubah!." Teriak Luhan senang.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!

* * *

"Festival lomba estafet antarkelas. Saat ini, kelas 3-1 memimpin. Diikuti kelas 2-6, 3-3 dan 2-4. Tongkat estafet akan diserahkan pada pelari terakhir." Luhan kembali sibuk dengan mikrofonnya. Dalam hati menyemangati tim kelasnya, 2-6.

"Sudah diberikan tongkatnya, Sehun. Berjuanglah." Ucap Luhan dengan senyum yang berkembang.

_Di festival olahraga tahun ini pun, aku lebih banyak menonton. Karena ada yang kusukai. Tapi tahun ini berkali lipat lebih asyik disbanding tahun lalu.-Luhan_

Sehun memimpin di depan. Dia berlari dengan sangat kencang. Dia berhasil menyalip semua lawannya. Dan akhirnya dia berhasil mencapai garis finish.

"Yes!" teriak Luhan tanpa sadar menggunakan mikrofon. Membuat semua orang beralih menatapnya.

Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "Maaf, aku tidak sengaja. Maaf." Luhan tertawa, malu.

"Luhan!."

Luhan pun menoleh. Dilihatnya Sehun yang tersenyum menatapnya, lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Luhan pun tersenyum.

"Sehun, kamu berhasil! Tapi aku sudah yakin sih kalau kamu pasti menang!" Luhan berteriak senang.

"Ya."

"Ng?"

"Aku juga, tahun ini akhirnya mengerti."

"Mengerti apa ?"

"Begitu mencapai garis finish, yang terbayang di fikiranku hanya kamu."

"I-itu artinya ?" Luhan bengong. Tidak mampu mencerna apa yang diucapkan Sehun barusan.

"Artinya, duniaku juga berubah." Sehun tersenyum. Luhan yakin itu adalah senyuman termanis yang pernah ia lihat.

**SETELAH INI, CINTA KITA BERDUA YANG BAGAIKAN MIMPI,**

**AKAN DIMULAI~**

The End~

diharapka review nya ya ^^ terima kasih :*


End file.
